The Midnight Strikes Again
by CanISlytherinToYourGryffindor
Summary: Instead of Ginny Weasly getting possessed in second year, the monster from the Midnight shuttle possesses Harry Potter. AU


AN: Instead of the Diary controlling Ginny, Harry is controlled/possessed by the 'thing' from the Midnight train (Season 4 Episode 10). AU. NO Slash.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

AN: I've decided to name the monster, "The Midnight."

BANG. A very loud knock shocks the occupants of the Hogwarts Express. In one particular compartment, the sound is loudest. The compartment members are Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna. BANG. Hermione looks around suspiciously.

"What do you think that is?" Harry, Ron, and Luna shrug.

Suddenly, Ron has an idea. He knocks on the compartment. BANG BANG. The mysterious thing repents it. BANG BANG. Luna whispers, "Knock, knock." Ron grins, "Who's there?" Harry starts freaking out. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Ron looks startled. "Nothing, Harry. I just knocked twice." Hermione knocks three times. BANG BANG BANG.

Harry starts running around screaming. "AAH!" He lies on the floor. Luna dreamily knocks four times. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Luna asks, "Are the Nargels getting you down, Harry?"

All of a sudden, Harry sits completely still with his hands covering his eyes. Hermione cautiously says "Harry…" Harry slowly turns around and creepily stares at her and repeats, "Harry…" Ron looks startled. "Mate, what's wrong?"Harry cowers on the floor and sits in a fetal position. "Mate, what's wrong." The TARDIS materializes. The Doctor opens the door. "NOBODY TALK!" "NOBODY TALK!"

Ron and Hermione ask, "Who are you?" Luna smiles dreamily. 'An alien.' Harry asks, "Who are you?"

Then, Harry and the Doctor say, "I'm the Doctor! No, I am!" The Doctor flinches. The Doctor waves his sonic screwdriver. The lights come back on and they start to go to Hogwarts. The Doctor and Harry whisper in unison, "I've seen this before. On the Midnight Train… That was one of the worse shuttle trips ever." They sit in silence. By now, the train has arrived at Hogwarts. Harry starts to move again.

The Doctor sighs in relief. "Are you okay, Harry?" Harry says, "Yup. I just want to eat something." The Doctor lets them off the train.

During the Sorting Feast, Harry sits very, very still. He begins to whisper the first years before they are sorted. Inside of him, the Voldie-horecrux is appalled. 'There is something else in the boy!' The Midnight and the Voldie-horecrux have an anticlimactic battle of proportions. The Midnight pokes the Voldie-horecrux to death.

Inside of Harry, the Midnight chooses to let his body move at times.

The next morning, Harry has double Potions. Snape immediately knows something is up. "Potter!" "Potter!" Harry says stuff before Snape. "How are you doing that? Stop that at once!" "How are you doing that? Stop that at once!"

Hermione and Ron know what is happening. "Professor! This happened on the train and a man called the Doctor fixed it! We need to contact him!" Harry says. "Professor! This happened on the train and a man called the Doctor fixed it! We need to contact him!" Hermione repeats. Now, The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws are freaked out. "Let's take him to the Headmaster." "Let's take him to the Headmaster."

The Midnight makes Harry unable to move again. Out of nowhere, the Doctor and his TARDIS appear out of nowhere. He steps out, looks at Harry and silently sighs. "How did this happen again?" The Doctor mouthed silently. "Harry… Please. I know you can't move, but, I want you to try and escape from the Midnight." Harry's eye twitches. "Harry… Please. I know you can't move, but, I want you to try and escape from the Midnight." Harry says. Suddenly, Harry jumps up from the floor and stretches. "Alright, I'm better now. And I'm going to lunch; I'm starving!" The Doctor looks suspiciously at Harry. "This is the second time this has happened Harry. Be careful." Harry nods.

"Alons-y!" Harry yells. The Doctor mutters, "Alons-y!" and shakes his head. The TARDIS leaves.

While eating, Harry's scar starts to hurt. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I will be right back."

In the bathroom, Harry slumps down on to the floor. His scar is bleeding rather heavily. The Midnight possesses Harry.

'Hello, Harry,' the Midnight whispers into his mind, 'I promise to take real good care of you.'

Harry's vision goes dark.

AN: No one goes to the Headmaster about this because after Harry gets possessed, his magic sweeps over the room and wipes their memories until it happens again.


End file.
